Aku hanya ingin perhatiannya
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Aku hanya ingin perhatiannya, perhatian dari malaikat yang tidak pernah melihatku. Tadinya aku berfikir begitu, samapai…..


Summary: Aku hanya ingin perhatiannya, perhatian dari malaikat yang tidak pernah melihatku. Tadinya aku berfikir begitu, samapai…..

Disclaimer: Tentu saja Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Ako. Tapi , punya om Yusuke Murata sama om Riichiro Inagaki.

Rated: K

Pairing: RikuxTaiga

Warning_: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai_ dan sejenisnya, _OOC ,Gaje_.

Ako-chan: Minna Ako kembali lagi (teriak-teriak gaje sambil lompat-lompat), padahal Fic ku masih banyak yang belum selelsai tapi udah bikin Fic baru. Tapi, tenang aja minggu ini Ako bakal namatin semua Fic yang Ako belum tamatin. Ini Fic dengan pairig langka yang ternyata bagus menurut Ako, ngak tau menurut _readers_ gimana. Ada yang kenal Taiga Kamiya? Salah satu chra yang menurut Ako menarik dan cocok buat jadi semenya Riku. Langsung aja deh ke cerita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Reading<strong>_

Aku hanya ingin perhatian darinya.

Setiap hari ku lihat dia dari kursi penonton. Rambut putih dan mata hijaunya yang indah itu membuatku seperti ingin terbang ke kayangan.

Kecepatannya yang luar biasa cepat melebihi kecepatanku yang selama ini aku banggakan.

Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah memperhatikan ku, Aku hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin yang berlalu, apa aku tidak penting? Ya, sepertinya begitu.

RIKU KAITANI

Seorang pemuda yang membuat ke normalanku sebagai seorang laki-laki hilang. Namun aku masih memiliki harga diri, ku teguhkan hatiku saat ini. Ku tahan semua perasaan yang membuatku ingin melarikan diri.

Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang pria pengecut , saat ini aku berdiri di depan ruang loker _seibu wild guns man_ yang masih sepi., untuk menemui malaikat yang sudah mengisi hatiku.

'Kyyyttt'

Aku mendengar suara pintu di buka. Aku melihatnya, "Riku." Tanpa aku sadari, aku memmanggil namanya.

"Taiga" dia memmanggil namaku, dia mengingatku. Aku fikir dia tidak mengingat ku sama sekali. Karena saat melawanku yang ada dipikirannya hanya menang melawan Gao.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Aku yakin kalau mukaku sudah 100% merah padam. Aku tak boleh mundur, aku akan tetap maju. Aku sudah bertahan 1 minggu di sini untuk tidak kembali ke _Hokaido_ karenanya.

Kuarahkan pandannganku ke mata hijau indahnya. "Riku, aku menyukaimu." Aku Tak bisa menahnnya lagi, tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa di kontrol. Aku langsung memeluknya dan menciumnnya. Bukan ciuman yang dalam, hanya menyentuh bibir kecil lembut miliknya.

Dia kaget, aku yakin dia akan membenciku.

Ya begitulah , dia pergi berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya. Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia. Dia menninggalkan ku sendiri. Ya sendiri.

**Bandara Narita**

Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke _Hokaido_, kembali pulang. Sudah tak ada artinya lagi aku tetap berda di _Tokyo_.

Sungguh sulit rasanya,tapi buat apa lagi aku tetap di sini. Satu-satunya alasan aku disini sudah hilang. Aku melangkah ke arah pesawat yang aka ku naiki nanti.

Namun langkah ku terhenti, saat 2 tangan kecil memeluk pinggangku. Kerah bajuku terasa basah. Seperti….

Air mata

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon hiks' aku mohon." Kata suara kecil yang seprtinya familiar.

Ya! Ini sangat familiar. Riku, Riku orang yang sangat ku cintai. Orang yang selalu ku pikirkan, dan orang yang selalu mengacuhkanku dan tidak pernah melihatku.

"Gomene Taiga, ku mohon jangan pergi!" kata suara isakan kecil dari pria berambut putih.

Matanya basah, penuh dengan air mata, pelukannya makin lama terasa makin erat. Segera ku balikan badanku dan memeluknya. Memeluk malaikat yang sudah mengisi hatiku.

"Riku, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku, walaupun aku sudah tau apa yang Riku lakukan disini.

"Taiga, tinggalah di sini, aku mohon." katanya sambil menyeka semua air matanya.

"Riku, Kenapa aku harus tinggal di _Tokyo, _lagi pula bukankan selama ini kau tak pernah menganggapku dan selalu mengacuhkanku." kata ku, dan aku yakin kalau kata-kata ku tadi akan membuatnya menangis lagi, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis.

"_Gomene,_ hiks' _gomene_ Taiga, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu tapi aku ingin menjadi pria normal tapi ternyata aku salah, aku akhirnya sadar kalau aku sangat membutuhkanmu, sebenarnya aku selalu memperhatikanmu, dan aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkanmu, hiks'- tapi aku selalu mencoba mengacuhkanmu, _Gomene_ hiks'." ya tebakan ku benar dia menagis lagi, dan aku tidak suka itu. Melihat malaikatku menangis, ku usap airmatanya.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal Riku, tapi dengan satu syarat!" Kataku, dan bisa kulihat eksprsi terkejut dari matanya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya. sepertinya Riku begitu penasaran.

"Jadilah milikku Riku!" sebuah syarat yang aku keluarkan dari mulutku membuat seulas senyuman kecil di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku akan menjadi milikmu Taiga, tetaplah bersamaku" dia lalu meloncat dan memelukku. "_Aishiteru_ Riku."bisikku. "_Aishiteru yo_." bisiknya

Tamat

* * *

><p>Ako: Akhirnya selesai. Ini Fic yang udah lama kebelet ingin ku publish lho. Sekalian Fic percobaanku buat latihan. Semuanya sudah ku edit serapih mungkin berdasarkan review dari <em>senpai-senpai<em> yang sudah me-Reviewku. _Arigatou_ _senpai_. Tapi kalau ada yang masih salah atau mungkin ngak sengaja kepencet atau Typo tolong kasih tau ya! Sama Ako masih bingung nih! Apa Negara asing misalnya 'Jepang'itu harus di Italic juga? Dan apa setelah tanda kutip juga harus pake huruf besar? Tolong para senpai mau memberitahu dan membantu jika masih salah. Ako banyak nanya ya? Abis selama ini Ako ngak pernah kepikiran buat nulis dengan benar sih, baru ngerti sekarang. Masih banyak yang salah itu tanda kalau ako masih belum mahir.

Riku: Aku sama Taiga?

Ako: Iya emangnya kenapa Riku?

Riku: Taiga itu kalau ngak salah kapten tim yang waktu itu ku lawan ya. Agak lupa nih!

Taiga: Hei! Jangan abaikan aku, makanya kalau sedang ngelawan musuh perhatikan dan focus kepada musuh yang sedang di lawan. Waktu Seibu menang itu hanya Hoki saja.

Riku&Ako: (minum the sambil bincang-bincang buat Fic berikutnya)

Taiga: (ngangkat slogan protest) Woooiii dengarin orang kalo ngomong.

Ako: Udah ah! Diem napasih Taiga udah cerewet sombong pula, dari pada dengerin kamu mending minta review.

All: REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA!


End file.
